Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry. Transcript (The episode begins with Bob and Petunia staring intently at each other while playing checkers. Bob makes the first move, before Petunia makes the move, with Bob making the move after that.) Petunia: King me! Bob: King me! (Bob makes another move, which surprises Petunia.) Petunia: (gasps) Bob: I'm gonna win! For the first time, I'm gonna win! (Larry comes out from the kitchen while carrying a plate of marshmallows.) Larry: Snack time! (Larry steps on some checker pieces that are on the floor, which causes him to slip.) Larry: Whoa! (Larry lands on the checker board, sending the checker pieces flying in the air. Bob screams when he sees the checker pieces flying before he grabs the checker board. He catches the pieces as they land neatly on the board. A marshmallow suddenly hits Bob on the head, followed by more checker pieces, which he misses.) Larry: Oops. Bob: (angry) Larry, you just ruined my one shot at beating Petunia at Checkers. Do you know how good she is at Checkers? Petunia: Well, I never claimed to be that good. Bob: She's really good. Now, I'll never win at Checkers. Larry: It was just an accident. Bob: Petunia, I'm sorry that game night is ruined. I don't think I want to play anymore. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Petunia: I don't think that's such a good idea. Bob: Why? Petunia: Well, I once read that you shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger. Bob: But- Larry: Yeah. You shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger. Bob: But, Larry... Checkers! (sighs) That's good advice... I guess. Petunia: I'm gonna head home now, but we should go on a hike tomorrow. Larry: Sure. "Physical Outdoor Cardiovascular Activity" is my middle name. Petunia: That's unfortunate. Larry: Ah, it's not so bad. (Petunia then leaves. The scene switches to Larry picking up the marshmallows off the floor.) Bob: I'm gonna go get a snack. Larry: But, I prepared these marshmallows just for you. Wait, I'll fix you something better. (Larry eats the marshmallows.) Larry: (muffled) Here, hold this. (Larry goes into the kitchen.) Larry: Root beer, sardines, cheese. (The smell of the cheese is so bad that it causes Bob to fall backwards from the stench. Larry comes back into the living room.) Bob: Geee-ross! (Bob then throws the cheese into the air, much to Larry's shock.) Larry: (shocked) What are you doing?! Ooh! (The cheese flies out the window and lands outside.) Larry: Do you have any idea what you've done? Bob: That was the stinkiest cheese I have ever smelled. Larry: (angry) Yeah, do you have any idea how long it took me to get it that stinky? Bob: You wanted it like that? Larry: Yeah, that cheese was in the running for the all-time world's stinkiest cheese. Bob: Says who? Larry: The Stinkological Institute. Bob: That sounds made up. Larry: You sound made up. Bob: (gasps) Larry, that cheese was too stinky. You can't have that in the house. Are you going to apologize? Larry: Apologize to what could've been my claim to fame? My registry to celebrity? My bench press to success? Bob: That last one didn't make sense. Larry: I know. Apologize for throwing out my cheese. Bob: You apologize for ruining my Checkers game. Both: Never! Larry: We just learned that we can't go to bed while you're still angry with someone. Bob: Right. Larry: And you're angry with me, correct? Bob: Oh, yeah. Larry: And I'm angry with you, so the solution is simple. We just never go to sleep, ever again, for the rest of our lives. Bob: Fine by me. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry. They are sitting on their chairs staring angrily at each other. It's apparent they are still refusing to apologize to each other.) Larry: You like to throw things out the window, huh? Bob: Sure. (Larry hops towards the stairs.) Larry: Well, you're not the only one who knows how to throw things out of windows. (Larry then hops up the stairs, just as some clattering sounds are heard. Bob is surprised to hear them.) Bob: (surprised) Wait, what are you doing in my bedroom? Larry: You like throwing things out of windows, huh? (Larry holds out a pair of socks, which Bob is surprised to see.) Bob: What are you doing? Larry: I'm just walking across the room, and I'm going up to this window... Bob: Larry, those are limited edition socks! They only made 50 pairs! Larry: Oh, you mean, these socks? Bob: (gasps) You wouldn't! Larry: Whoo! (laughs) (Larry throws the socks out the window as the sound of smashing is heard.) Male voice: Hey! Larry: Good-bye. Bob: Oh, I see where this is going. (hops upstairs) Let me just go take a look in your bedroom! Larry: (confused) My... bedroom? (The sound of clattering is heard again. Bob comes back, holding a comic book.) Bob: I found a little old comic book. Larry: Wait, that's the rare issue where they accidentally printed all the words backwards. Bob: Let's see if it flies backwards, too. (Bob throws the comic book out the window. Larry is shocked to see this. Then he gets angry about it. He hops back upstairs, then comes back while holding Bob's toothbrush. He taunts Bob with it.) Bob: (gasps) Larry, you know how much I love brushing my teeth! (Larry nonchalantly tosses the toothbrush out the window as well. In response, Bob carries Larry's bicycle up to the window, shocking Larry.) Larry: No, Bob, how will I pop mad wheelies? Bob: It's a fly-cycle! Wah-ha-ha! (throws the bicycle out the window) (Larry throws Bob's chemistry set out the window. Bob responds to this by throwing Larry's stereo out the window as well. They throw more and more things out the window before Madame Blueberry hops into the doorway.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, boys, I'm- (Before Madame Blueberry can react, she, too, is thrown out the window, much to her anger.) Madame Blueberry: Wah, wah! Well, I never! (Larry tosses a saxophone out the window as Madame Blueberry leaves. Throwing out the saxophone has angered Bob even further. He picks up Larry and tries to throw him out the window too, but Larry bounces back. Larry then starts pushing the couch towards the window. He becomes confused when he sees Bob is pushing the couch too.) Larry: Wait, why are you helping? Bob: Because it's your couch, too. (The couch is then pushed out the window. It crashes with the sound of a cat yowling.} Bob: Sorry yet? Larry: No. I've been wanting every single thing I own outside for a while now, anyway. Apolomogize! Bob: No, you apolomogize! Oh, I am getting sleepy. Larry: Yeah, me too. Bob: Staying awake is making us crazy. Larry: (yawns) Yeah, this is hard. (Junior appears next to Bob and Larry.) Junior: You guys sure look sleepy. Bob: Aah! I'm so tired I'm hallucinating Junior. Larry: Me, too. Junior: Oh, am I not really here? Larry: No! Junior: Oh! (disappears) (Then, Pa Grape appears in the room with Bob and Larry.) Pa: What about me? Am I here? Bob: I-I don't think so. Pa: My mistake. (disappears) (Jimmy Gourd appears up on the ceiling.) Jimmy: But I'm definitely here. Larry: Wrong. Jimmy: (disappears) (Mr. Lunt floats around the room.) Mr. Lunt: Me? Bob: Nope. Mr. Lunt: (disappears) Larry: Am I here? (The camera zooms out to see two Larrys in the room with Bob.) Bob: No. Well, yes, but too many of you. Larry: Oh! (The fake Larry disappears. Bob and Larry then fall backwards onto the floor.) Larry: Apologize. Bob: No, you apologize. Larry: How are we going to do this all night? Or tomorrow night? Or the night after that? Or the night after that? Or the night after that? Or the night after that?! (Bob throttles Larry to calm him down.) Bob: Get a hold of yourself! There's only one thing to do at a time like this. Staring contest. Loser has to apologize. Larry: Oh, I'm great at staring off into space. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry standing a few feet from each other. The sound of a bell clanging is heard. Bob and Larry then warm up for the staring contest, bugging out their eyes to prepare themselves for the contest - Larry bugs his out a little too much.) Bob: May the staring contest begin, in three, two, one... (Bob and Larry then begin to stare at each other as Jeopardy-style music starts to play. A miniature version of Bob appears and lands on Larry's nose.) Mini-Bob: (high-pitched voice) You're the best non-blinker there is, Bob. I know you'll win. (laughs) Bob: (laughs) (A miniature version of Larry appears in Bob's eyes.) Mini-Larry: (high-pitched voice) You're doing great, Larry. You're so good at sleeping- uh, I mean, staring. He's not gonna win, no way. The only contest he's gonna win is the attacked by a lobster contest. (Larry envisions Bob getting pinched by a lobster.) Larry: (laughs) Both: (laughing) (Guitar music starts playing as Bob and Larry continue to stare at each other.) Bob: (singing) I will not blink Larry: (singing) I will not twitch Bob: (singing) I will not wink Larry: (singing) Or scratch that itch Bob: (singing) Won't fall asleep Larry: (singing) Won't move one inch Bob: (singing) I'll just keep staring, Staring, staring Larry: (singing) I'll keep staring Staring, staring Bob: (singing) Into your beady, beady eyes Both: (singing) I'll keep on glaring Bob: (singing) Though I've got these Heavy lids Larry: (singing) And though we're sweating Both: (singing) Like two pigs We will be daring And keep on staring Larry: (singing) Now we've spent hours Of concentrating Bob: (singing) I'm feeling faint Larry: (singing) I'm think I'm fading Bob: (singing) I'm seeing things Both: (singing) We're hallucinating But we keep staring, Staring, staring Larry: (singing) Yes, we keep on staring, Staring, staring Bob: (singing) Into your beady, beady eyes I'll keep on glaring, Glaring, glaring Though I've got these Heavy lids Larry: (singing) And though we're sweating Like two pigs Both: (singing) We will be daring And keep on staring (The song ends as the doorbell rings afterwards. Petunia is standing outside.) Petunia: Bob? Larry? It's Petunia. Why is all your stuff outside? (When there is no answer, Petunia enters the house. She looks around at the house's emptiness, before becoming surprised to see Bob and Larry staring at each other. Bob and Larry look exhausted.) Petunia: (gasps) Larry: Not asleep. Bob: Mustn't blink. Petunia: What's going on here? Larry: Bob apolomogize needs to. Petunia: Say what? Bob: "Do not let the sun go down while you are still angry." You know, don't go to sleep if you're mad. Petunia: (chuckles) Oh! That's not what the verse means. God doesn't want you to hang on to your anger. And he certainly doesn't want you to not go to sleep. He wants you to forgive each other. Bob: Oh, I'm sorry. Larry: "You shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger." Also, what's that mean? Petunia: Well... (Upbeat music starts to play.) Bob and Petunia: (singing) If you're having a problem But you wanna go to sleep Larry and Petunia: (singing) Don't worry your head about it, Friend There's no need to wee-ee-ee-ee-eep Bob: (singing) Just remember the verse now It'll be your anchor Bob and Larry: (singing) Don't let the sun Don't let the sun go down On your anger Bob: (singing) If you're feeling upset now Larry and Petunia: (singing) Never ever let the sun go down Bob: (singing) This verse will be your guide Larry and Petunia: (singing) On anger you still choose To keep around I'll help you get through now By the time that big ol' fireball sets Bob: (singing) Once it's apli-i-i-i-ied Larry: (singing) My friend, You should have no regrets Larry: (speaking) But, what if I get a stuffed teddy bear, and, well, somebody breaks her? All: (singing) Just don't let the sun Don't let the sun go down On your anger Larry: Makes sense! All: (singing) Don't let the sun Don't let the sun go down On your anger Yeah Bob and Larry: (laughing) (After the song ends, Bob and Larry fall backwards and fall asleep, much to Petunia's surprise.) (Iris out.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts